vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichiru Kiryu
Ichiru Kiryu (錐生 壱縷, Kiryū Ichiru) was Zero's younger twin brother. When they were younger, they were both taught by Toga Yagari to become vampire hunters. Ichiru, however did not seem to have the same talent as Zero's natural ability, as he was often ill. The character appears both in the manga and anime. Ichiru is given a different appearance in the anime in the second season, which does not occur in the manga. Appearance Ichiru had silver hair identical to his brother Zero, except slightly longer. He had pale lilac colored eyes in the anime and pale grey colored eyes in the manga. Again like his brother, he was seemingly very tall and slim in build. In the first season of the anime, he wore his hair down but in the second, he wore his hair in a small ponytail held back with a little pink string with a bell attached to it, which is a belonging of Shizuka Hio given to him by her. Upon meeting his twin brother for the first time in five years (series one), Ichiru wears a plain white mask covering his eyes, though discards the disguise when Zero recognises his own brother. Personality Ichiru was a complicated person marked by many conflicting emotions and actions. Very close to Zero as a child, he nevertheless struggled with the inevitability of being left behind by his brother and the strain of not being able to make it in the hunter world. He was jealous that how Zero can be healthy and normal but he couldn't. He was complicit in Shizuka’s murder of his parents, but requested that Zero be left alive, but turned. Professing to both love and hate Zero at different times, Ichiru does not always appear to know his own mind on the subject, but his actions indicate that in whatever way, Zero was incredibly important to him. The only other person as important in his life was Shizuka Hio and he was heartbroken when she died. History Ichiru was one of the twins born into the Kiryu hunter family. Due to the Hunter's curse, most if not all of his hunter powers were absorbed by his brother, Zero, which subsequently gave the latter increased power. His parents were highly skilled Vampire Hunters,both killed by Shizuka Hio when she attacked the Kiryu household. Plot Shizuka Hio let Ichiru drink her blood to strengthen him and cure his chronic ill health, although she did not turn him into a vampire and he remains a human. He attended Cross Academy as a Day Class student by the orders of Senri's father, Rido Kuran (and by Zero's permission). It appeared Rido had promised Ichiru that he will kill those who killed Shizuka, which is probably the main reason why Ichiru is working for Rido Kuran. When Zero was locked up by the Vampire Hunters Association, Ichiru visited him and appeared to have shot him due to hatred. However, it was revealed that Ichiru was terribly wounded because he tried to kill Rido, the person he was truly after because of his role in Shizuka's death. After he shot his brother, he convinced Zero to drink his blood so they could finally become one as they were originally supposed to be. Ichiru stated that he was happy that he wasn't dead in Zero's heart. When they hugged, he said that he felt comfortable to be in his arms, recalling a time when the brothers slept in the same bed often and were loved equally by their mother. After Ichiru's death, Zero appeared to grow vines, most likely from all of Shizuka's blood that Ichiru has ingested to prevent his chronic illness. Zero buries him alongside their parents' grave.Ichiru appeared to have romantic feelings for Shizuka Hio, even though she was the one that had massacred his family and turned Zero into a vampire.In a bonus chapter, while standing over Rido's coffin, he said, "Shizuka-sama was beautiful even when she fell"... He always begged her to turn him into a vampire but she always refused. Shizuka did not feel the same way, perhaps only because she was too heartbroken over her dead lover, but it can be seen that she deeply cared for him. A year later, Zero visits Ichiru's grave and laments on how he fears he's forgetting how to feel like a human. Ichiru appears as a spirit to comfort the depressed Zero. Ichiru calls Zero silly and to remember his body maybe within the grave, but his soul has become a part of Zero's. Ichiru retells Zero to follow his heart, before disappearing. A few chapters later, when Yuki is drinking Zero's blood she sees Ichiru within Zero's memories. Powers & Abilities Though Ichiru was born to an elite vampire hunter, Ichiru was a sickly child who was not strong enough to become a vampire hunter and possessed no talents. But after being taught by Toga Yagari and drank Shizuka Hio's blood, he's much more stronger so he works for the vampire council, which is also shown in both Vampire Knight manga and anime. He's also good with a sword. Equipment *During the Zero-Maria face-off, Ichiru threw Maria a dagger that helped wound Zero fatally. *While Zero was held captive and while he tried to kill Rido Kuran, Ichiru had a katana/sword on him. *In the last minutes of his life, he shot Zero in the shoulder with the Bloody Rose. Relationships. Zero Kiryu Zero is Ichiru's older identical twin brother whom he shared a close relationship when younger but hated him when he became older for the simple fact that Zero became a vampire and he didn't. The younger Ichiru was more cheerful, unlike Zero who doesn't talk much. Ichiru is happy when Zero says he doesn't wish for Ichiru to die; meaning Zero still had some love for his little brother. Shizuka Hio The person he betrayed his parents and Zero for. She told him that if he lets her take revenge on his parents for her lover she will make his body become stronger. He agreed but it is later found out that he asked her to keep Zero alive. Ichiru served her as her butler and at some point it is pointed out that he loved her, despite the fact that she killed his parents and turned his brother into a vampire. Upon her death, she gives him a bell on a ribbon to which Ichiru proceeds to tie his hair up. Shizuka allowed Ichiru to drink her blood but refused to turn him into a vampire, much to Ichiru's dismay. Maria Kurenai Maria has a strong attachment to Ichiru and is quite fond of him, to the point where she persists in searching for him long after she has left the academy. It is not known whether Ichiru had any affection for Maria. He did however express concerns over her well being and chides her silly behaviour standing out in the sun; Zero mentions to Ichiru before his death that Maria wishes to see him. Ichiru seems hestiant, but chooses to sacrifice himself to allow Zero to regain his full strength.73rd Night. Quotes *''"So, my big brother remembers me." (to Zero Kiryu)'' *''"I hate you!" (To Zero Kiryu)'' *''"Is there something wrong...Zero?" (To Zero Kiryu)'' *''"NO! SHIZUKA-SAMA!" (To Shizuka Hio)'' Trivia *Curiously, Zero and Yuki's son has a great resemblance to the Ichiru. The hairstyle and facial resemblance has more similarities to the uncle. References Navigation Category:Male Character Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Day Class Category:Cross Academy Category:Deceased